Im Not Perfect
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha yang terlahir cacat. Dia bisu dan lumpuh. Tidak mendapat pengakuan dari keluarga besar ayahnya selain sang ibu dan keluarganya. Tersiksa dalam kejamnya dunia. Diasingkan, diabaikan, selalu disakiti oleh ayah dan kakak yang sangat ia hormati. Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke memutar balikan roda kehidupannya? / Warn, Child Abuse. / HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Lohhaaa.. Cerita ini planing lama. Buat yang inget maaf baru bisa di publish. Seharusnya setelah **'My Life is Different'** Tamat langsung di post, tapi sayanya malah buat fic lain. Hehehe.. Kebetulan fic ini yang paling banyak direquest waktu itu. Mungkin yang kejam bukan nagi tapi para readers. Wkwkek.. Karna yang memilih bacaan kan kalian bukan saya #Nyolot #DigamparSendal

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Im Not Perfect Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki.**

 **Warning : Child Abuse, AU, OOC, Typo(s), ada beberapa adegan kekerasan, dan kalo ada yang ga suka, saya peringatkan untuk tidak membacanya. Sesuai yang saya katakan Child Abuse. Berarti adegan-adegan disini mungkin keterlaluan buat yang ga paham dan tahu. Sekali lagi jangan dibaca kalo ga suka.**

 **Genre : Family/hurt**

 **Main chara : Uchiha Family. Terutama Sasuke.**

.

.

Sebuah mobil melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Menerobos derasnya hujan, tak perduli cuaca yang buruk disertai angin badai dan gemuruh petir yang bersahutan. Roda kendaraan itu nyaris saja tergelincir. Air yang melembabkan tanah pijakan, membuat sisi kiri jalan menjadi tidak stabil.

Setir kemudi itu dibanting kearah kanan. Pria paruh baya yang menduduki jok depan sebagai pengemudi, hanya bisa menahan gemuruh pada jantungnya. Ini memang berbahaya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Putra sulungnya sedang demam tinggi dan harus secepatnya mendapatkan pertolongan medis.

Menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat si kecil sedang meringkuk diatas pangkuan ibunya, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tak henti-hentinya menggigil dengan igauan yang semakin kacau. Keadaan istrinya juga tak kalah buruk. Cuaca seperti ini terkadang membuat kondisi kehamilannya melemah. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang pucat, si pria malah semakin merasa panik tak terkendali.

"Tenanglah.. Anata. Kosentrasi saja pada jalan, jangan mengkhawatirkan kami," Meski mengatakan demikian, mendadak perutnya mual karna jalanan terjal hingga menyebabkan kursi yang ditumpanginya bergoyang sampai mengocok perutnya yang membuncit.

Tangannya terjulur menutup mulut, menahan rasa mual yang sudah berada diujung tenggorokan. Perhatiannya tertuju pada si sulung -Itachi- yang sejak tadi demamnya kian tinggi. Raut pucatnya memerah karna panas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Euuh.. Aaahh.. Hah.. Haahh.." Deru napasnya tak stabil. Menggelengkan kepala tak tentu arah dengan tubuh yang mengejang seperti penderita Epilepsi.

"Itachi," Panggilan dengan nada kekhawatiran itu menyentak si pengemudi hingga menengok. Mengabaikan kondisi jalan, tetapi tidak menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dia panik. Melihat putra kecilnya mengejang kesakitan seperti itu.

"Itachi, bertahanlah nak, sebentar lagi kita sampai," Bujuknya, pandangannya terpaku pada jalan raya yang sepi dan sedikit mengabur karna kaca mobil itu terus-terusan diguyur air hujan, ditambah tidak ada satupun penerang dalam pertokoan jalur. Benar-benar rute yang berbahaya.

"Itachi.. Itachi kau kenapa nak?" Suara ibunya kian panik. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh dahi si sulung yang sudah seperti air mendidih. Panas sekali.

Si empu-nya nama hanya membuka mulutnya dengan tarikan napas berat. Demam yang dideritanya seperti bukan demam biasa pada umumnya balita berusia 5 tahun. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Itachi terserang penyakit separah ini.

"Anata.."

"Sabar koi.."

Kondisi Itachi kian memburuk. Ia mirip seperti ikan yang terlempar dari kolam. Menggeliat diatas pasir panas karna kehabisan oksigen dan tak mampu bernapas melalui insangnya.

"Hati-hati anata!" Ia memekik kaget, ketika kendaraan suaminya nyaris menabrak tiang rambu lalu lintas. Bernapas sedikit lega, tapi ternyata didepan ada sebuah kendaraan yang melaju kearah mereka, "Anata!" Kali ini sang suami malah membanting setirnya kearah kanan, dimana tak ada pembatas jalan ditepian sana. Jalanan itu menjorok kebawah dan membawa mobil itu menuruni tanah yang longsor hingga menabrak tebing.

Hantaman keras itu memecahkan kaca depan lalu merusak sebagian body mobil, hingga menyebabkan kedua penumpang serta pengemudinya terluka cukup parah.

"Sshh.." Desisan si wanita menyadarkan sang suami agar tetap tersadar dari pingsannya sesaat lalu. Kepalanya pening luar biasa, ditambah luka-luka yang dideritanya, namun suara isak tangis si sulung beserta istri, membuat ia panik seketika.

Ini kesalahannya. Ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Dirinya panik, namun sekarang jauh lebih panik lagi. Gara-gara ia hilang konsentrasi, anak serta istrinya sampai terluka parah seperti ini.

"Koi.." Nyawanya hampir melayang. Degupan jantungnya seakan mau pecah. Istrinya pendarahan hebat sampai kakinya penuh dengan cairan anyir berwarna merah, "Astaga koi!" Pekikannya menggelegar. Ia mengusap perut istrinya, lalu mengusap kepala anaknya yang berdarah. Sementara lukanya sendiri ia abaikan.

Kepanikan melanda. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin meminta tolong, tetapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Tolong..." Suaranya hampir serak. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Membuka pintu mobil yang sudah rusak parah kemudian berlari kesisi jalan raya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Beruntung baginya, sebuah kendaraan yang melintas melihat dirinya yang nyaris ambruk dipinggiran trotoar jalan. Si pengemudi menepikan kendaraannya kemudian menolong. Mengantarkan keluarga tersebut kerumah sakit terdekat. Terlebih lagi, kondisi sang istri yang memang sangat membutuhkan bidan secepatnya.

::Im Not Perfect::

"Fugaku! Apa yang terjadi?" Dari ujung koridor sana, beberapa orang pria berlari mendekat. Menatap Fugaku yang tampak kacau dan duduk lemas disalah satu kursi tunggu, dengan kepala serta lengan yang diperban. Kekhawatiran mereka memuncak saat mendengar suara teriakan Mikoto dari dalam ruang bersalin.

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin membawa Itachi kesini," Sahutan Fugaku malah menambah rasa cemas ketiganya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cucuku?" Tanya pria berambut hitam agak panjang dan berantakan. Lensa kelamnya yang tajam terlihat mencemaskan si kecil.

"Dia baik-baik saja ayah, hanya luka kecil dikepala. Tetapi... Gara-gara kecelakaan itu Mikoto mengalami pendarahan dan harus melahirkan secara prematur. Air ketubannya sudah pecah." Ditatapnya ruang bersalin dimana sang istri tengah berjuang hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan putera keduanya. Suara jeritan penuh kesakitan Mikoto terdengar sampai ketelinga mereka.

"Apa puteriku akan baik-baik saja?" Pria berambut putih dengan tanda lahir diwajah bertanya cemas. Mengkhawatirkan puteri semata wayangnya didalam sana.

"Tenanglah, Hiruzen, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mendengar Mikoto berteriak keras seperti itu dan melahirkan dengan cara normal tanpa operasi _caecar_ , pastilah dia sangat tangguh." Meski berkata demikian ia sendiri khawatir dengan keadaan menantunya.

"Kak Mikoto pasti akan selamat begitu juga dengan keponakanku." Seorang pemuda dewasa membuka suaranya. Ia tersenyum pada ayah juga mertua kakaknya, lalu mengusap bahu Fugaku yang menegang, mencoba memberikan kekuatan juga rasa nyaman.

Tak lama pintu ruang bersalin terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang keluar dari dalam sana dengan sarung tangan plastic khas dokter, serta masker medis.

"Tuan Uchiha?" Mata caramelnya menatap Fugaku lewat panggilan singkat. Keempat pria yang sedari tadi menunggu akhirnya mendongak dan lekas menghampirinya didepan pintu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" Tanya Fugaku cemas.

"Keduanya selamat," Ujar sang dokter. Terlihat keempat pria itu menghembuskan napas lega sembari mengucap rasa syukur dari bibirnya, "Tetapi.." Kata itu biasanya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang buruk. Ditambah lagi raut wajah sang dokter tampak segan.

"Ada apa dokter?" Kata pria yang paling muda diantara yang lain, Obito Uchiha.

"Karna terlahir prematur, ada bagian tubuh putera anda yang belum sempurna," Mereka tersentak kaget, selain itu Hiruzen merasakan ada yang janggal. Sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suara lain selain suara Mikoto, "Maafkan saya.. Putera anda terlahir dengan keadaan bisu dan ada sedikit ketidaksempurnaan pada susunan syaraf tulangnya. Kemungkinan dia juga akan lumpuh."

Penjelasan dari dokter Tsunade seperti melemaskan syarat tulangnya. Fugaku bergetar. Syok luar biasa. Ia tidak percaya kalau putera yang sangat diharapkan ternyata terlahir cacat. Menggeleng kuat. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca selain tersirat amarah dan ketidakpercayaan akan takdir.

Ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia tidak mau mempercayainya. Itu bukan puteranya. Tidak, anaknya tidak mungkin terlahir cacat. Kepalanya kosong, tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kakak.." Obito menyela lamunannya, mengusap bahunya dengan sikap prihatin. Kedua pria dewasa disampingnya ternyata juga bersikap demikian. Mereka semua syok dan tidak mempercayai hal ini.

"Apa ini?" Pria tua berambut hitam gelap itu menggeleng kuat, "Seorang penerus Uchiha cacat? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan?"

"Madara.. Tabahkan hatimu. Fugaku.. Kau juga." Hiruzen membuka suaranya. Dia juga prihatin, karna yang mereka katakan cacat adalah cucunya juga.

"Tidak, Hiruzen. Aku tidak akan mengakui dia sebagai cucuku. Apa kata dunia jika mereka semua tahu kalau seorang Uchiha terlahir cacar? Itu memalukan!"

"Tapi, dia tetap cucumu. Kita bisa melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkannya. Ya, pasti ada jalan keluarnya," Sanggah Hiruzen.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar!"

"Kalian berdua tenanglah! Berpikirlah dengan jernih, oke?" Lerai Obito. Kepalanya mendadak pening karna masalah ini, "Kakak.. Katakanlah sesuatu. Kau tidak setuju dengan ay-"

"Aku mengerti," Fugaku menyela ucapan Obito. Mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk kemudian bersandar pada dinding, "Dia bukan puteraku. Dia tidak akan mewarisi nama Uchiha-"

"Fugaku!" Hiruzen membentak. Terlihat kesal juga marah, "Dia tetap puteramu!" Volume suaranya mengecil tapi terdengar penuh penekanan dalam kosakatanya yang mendesis, "Dan dia adalah bagian dari Uchiha."

"Tidak!" Madara membantah, "Dia bukanlah seorang Uchiha. Dia tidak akan mewarisi nama itu, juga tidak akan mendapatkan hak apapun dari keluarga kami. Dia kucoret dari daftar keluarga."

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Bukan saatnya mengatakan hal ini, bukan? Bahkan keponakanku sudah berjuang keras agar tetap hidup. Benar kata ayah Hiruzen, pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Bujuk Obito.

"Sudahlah.. Percuma berbicara dengan mereka berdua, Obito," Lirikan sinis Hiruzen menghujat para kedua Uchiha yang tampak bersikukuh pada pendirian sepihaknya, "Kalau kalian tidak mau mengakuinya, ya sudah! Dia akan mewarisi nama Sarutobi. Aku yang akan memberikannya hak penuh atas kekayaanku. Akan kunamai dia Sasuke Sarutobi, seperti nama mendiang ayahku." Kalimat Hiruzen membuat ketiga Uchiha tercengang tidak percaya.

Sasuke yang akan mewarisi Sarutobi?

Anak cacat itu?

Meskipun tidak sebesar kekayaan Uchiha, setidaknya harta Hiruzen cukup untuk membiayai hidup serta pengobatan Sasuke sampai ia dewasa nanti. Berpegang pada prinsip teguh seperti menjadi ciri khasnya. Hiruzen tidaklah main-main. Jika Sasuke tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dan kasih sayang dari Uchiha. Maka dirinya dan Sarutobi-lah yang akan memberikan semua itu untuknya kelak.

"Aku setuju. Sebagai paman, aku akan memberikan kasih sayangku pada Sasuke sama halnya dengan yang kuberikan pada Itachi," Kedua pasang mata yang mirip dengannya mendelik tidak setuju. Tapi Obito tetap pada pendiriannya seperti halnya Hiruzen, "Sebaiknya aku melihat keadaan kakak iparku beserta keponakan baruku. Ayo, ayah Hiruzen." Ia menarik lengan Hiruzen tanpa memperdulikan Fugaku dan Madara yang masih membeku ditempat.

...

Didalam ruang bersalin, Mikoto mendengar semuanya. Sembari mendekap Sasuke yang menangis tanpa suara, ia menitikan airmatanya. Sakit pada relung hatinya ketika mendengar hujatan seputar putera keduanya, membuat dadanya sesak. Walau Tsunade sudah berkali-kali menguatkan dan memberinya semangat, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Perhatiannya terpaku pada dua sosok didepan pintu. Keduanya masuk dengan wajah sendu yang penuh keprihatinan pada dirinya, terutama pada puteranya yang baru dilahirkan. Mikoto tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan serta kekecewaannya ketika sang ayah mendekat dan mengusap helaian rambutnya.

"Ayah.."

"Bersabarlah Mikoto. Ayah dan Obito disini. Kami akan mendukungmu dan akan melindungi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi," Ujar Hiruzen mantap. Diliriknya sang cucu yang masih menangis tanpa suara. Kedua tangannya mengambil alih untuk menggendong lalu menimangnya dengan penuh kehangatan, "Selamat datang didunia ini cucuku, Sasuke Sarutobi. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu setelah menunggu 7 bulan lamanya." Kekehan keringnya membahana. Menyimpan rasa gundah juga iba pada sosok mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Sasuke, ya? Aku menyukai nama itu. Dia cocok sekali menggunakannya," Cubitan kecil Obito mendarat pada pipi tirus Sasuke. Terlahir secara prematur, membuat tubuh si bayi sangatlah kecil. Berbeda sekali dengan bayi-bayi pada umumnya. Kesehatan Sasuke juga pasti akan sangat rentan nantinya, "Salam kenal Sasuke, aku adalah pamanmu, dan ini kakekmu. Kau pasti sudah menyapa ibumu, bukan?" Suara kekehan Obito beriringan dengan tawa kecil Hiruzen. Mereka tampak senang sekali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Meskipun kedua orang lain diluar sana tidak mengakuinya, tetapi Mikoto merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya ayah dan juga Obito, menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Mikoto mulai tersenyum, melihat Sasuke yang berhenti menangis. Si kecil hanya diam, mengerjapkan mata hitam besarnya yang lucu. Tak lama bayi itu tertidur lagi dalam rengkuhan sang kakek serta belaian dari sang paman.

 **::Im Not Perfect::**

"Ibu.." Sosok kecil Itachi berlari penuh semangat memasuki kamar ibunya. Mata hitam besarnya yang polos mengerjap cepat, terlihat antusias juga tidak sabaran.

"Ada apa, Itachi? Kau kan masih sakit tidak boleh berlari dulu," Kata Mikoto. Diusapnya helaian lembut putra sulungnya. Membelai pipi kemudian tersenyum, ia tahu objek apa yang saat ini sedang terpantul dalam iris onyx kelamnya.

"Siapa namanya, Bu? Boleh aku mengajaknya bermain?" Tanyanya antusias. Itachi menggenggam tangan mungil Sasuke yang sangat kecil dalam genggamannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mengecup punggung tangan sang adik kemudian membelai pipi kemerahannya yang chubby.

"Sasuke," Saat mengucap nama itu hati Mikoto semakin menghangat, bukan hanya karna buah hatinya bertambah, tetapi raut penuh binar bahagia Itachi saat tahu nama adiknya, "Tapi untuk sekarang kau tidak bisa bermain dengannya dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karna kau masih sakit. Sasuke juga belum sembuh, adik kecilmu ini baru saja keluar dari inkubator dan pulang kerumah,"

"Yah, baiklah.." Terdengar helaan kekecewaan dari bibir si sulung, tetapi masih tetap mempertahankan sunggingan senyum cerah, "Cepat sembuh, Sasuke." Dikecupnya pipi tirus si bayi yang masih tertidur lelap diatas kasur. Tak lama Sasuke menggeliat, meleguh panjang tanpa suara, lalu membuka sedikit bibir mungilnya.

"Dia sangat lucu, dan.. kecil."

Mikoto tertawa kecil, tetapi pandangan matanya terlihat sedih. Putera termudanya memang sangat kecil, tidak seperti bayi normal pada umumnya, berat badannya saja hanya 1 kilogram. Fisiknya tidak sempurna, sempat sakit, dan harus menjalani perawatan intensif dalam inkubator.

Baru hari ini dirinya diperbolehkan membawa Sasuke pulang setelah 2 minggu sejak kecelakaan serta proses kelahirannya yang menyedihkan. Hatinya ngilu, miris, saat ingat ayah mertua dan suaminya, tak mau mengakui Sasuke sebagai bagian dari Uchiha. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika tahu putera yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah sekarang sudah berada dirumah.

"Ibu.. Sasuke menangis, tapi kok tidak ada suaranya? Apa semua bayi seperti ini saat baru dilahirkan?" Kelopak Itachi mengerjap bingung. Sebelah tangannya menarik ujung pakaian Mikoto dan sebelahnya lagi menunjuk Sasuke yang menangis dengan hanya menggerakan bibirnya saja.

Ia tersentak. Mendekap Sasuke secepat mungkin untuk memberinya ASI. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Mikoto hanya menampilkan senyum palsu pada Itachi. Mengusap rambutnya lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang berair.

 **::Im Not Perfect::**

BRAK

Tengah malam Fugaku pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Pakaiannya berantakan, mata memerah, hembusan napas yang memburu seakan menahan amarah, ditambah lagi objek perhatiannya semakin menyebabkan moodnya buruk dan ia emosi.

"Kenapa anak itu berada disini?" Tanyanya dingin, menunjuk tepat pada sesosok bayi mungil yang tertidur dalam dekapan istrinya.

Sontak saja Mikoto terbangun, dia gugup, bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan. Melihat raut mematikan sang suami saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan.

"Karna rumah ini adalah tempat tinggalnya juga anata. Sasuke putera kita, dan dia-"

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai bagian dari Uchiha!"

"Kenyataannya dia tetap bagian Uchiha, pewaris klanmu, dia anakmu!"

"Bukan!" Bantah Fugaku meninggi. Dia semakin naik pitam. Aliran darah yang berkumpul diwajah membuatnya memerah dan murka.

"Ini bukan salahnya. Akulah yang salah karna melahirkannya seperti ini, dia tidak salah.. Tidak.." Gelengan pelan Mikoto disertai sakit yang menusuk dalam hati. Didekapnya Sasuke dalam gendongannya, mengecupi pipi tirus yang memerah, tubuh kecil itu tidaklah berdosa, tetapi kenapa takdir sangat kejam pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus memberiku putera yang cacat?! Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Mikoto terisak, hatinya sakit, perih. Sasuke yang dihina cacat tapi dirinyalah yang merasakan sesaknya, "Jangan salahkan dia. Dia terlahir tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Dengan fisiknya yang tidak sempurna, dia sudah menderita. Jangan kau tambahkan lagi, anata.."

"Diamlah!" Rauangan penuh amarah itu seketika mencekat tenggorokan Mikoto. Baru kali ini Fugaku membentaknya, cukup membuat syok juga terkejut. Ia tidak mempercayai ini, sosok penuh cinta seperti suaminya bisa berubah dalam waktu sesingkat ini, "Aku tidak ingin dunia luar tahu kalau aku memiliki putera yang bisu, dan dia juga akan lumpuh koi. Jika ingin mengurusnya, silahkan ditempat lain, jangan dirumahku. Aku tidak akan sudi!"

"Kau kejam!" Jerit Mikoto. Ibu mana yang akan terima jika buah hatinya diperlakukan seperti ini, bahkan dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari orangtuanya sendiri, "Aku akan selalu melindunginya, dan aku akan membesarkannya, meski kau tidak menyukainya. Dengar anata.. jika Sasuke terusir dari sini, detik itu juga aku akan pergi bersamanya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Mikoto berlari keluar kamar, isak tangis masih menyertai dirinya. Sembari mendekap Sasuke, Mikoto menuju pintu belakang, memasuki sebuah bangunan dari kayu, perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Uchiha, yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah kamar yang cukup luas namun tidak terlalu besar.

Mansion Uchiha memang memiliki luas tanah diatas rata-rata. Bangunan utamanya saja menyerupai sebuah kastil megah nan mewah, ada bangunan khusus pelayan, beberapa pondok, gudang, belum lagi taman belakang yang menyerupai layaknya kebun bermain, dan perpustakaan besar yang saat ini dipakai Mikoto untuk menenangkan dirinya malam ini.

Meskipun kamar yang ada disana tidak pernah terpakai, tapi tetap terlihat bersih juga terawat, tanda para pelayan selalu mengurus bangunan itu dari debu dan sebagainya.

Dikamar bangunan utama, Fugaku masih duduk terdiam. Emosinya belum juga distabilkan. Dia sangat marah, murka, malu, juga tidak bisa menerima keadaan putera kecilnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga besarnya nanti? Dan apa kata kolega serta dunia luar jika mereka tahu ia memiliki putra yang cacat?

Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terhormat. Hanya mendengar namanya saja, akan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dan gentar padanya. Jelas anak itu tidak pantas menyandang gelar kehormatan seperti itu. Sasuke anak yang cacat, dan Fugaku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Diluar kamar, Itachi mendengar semua percakapan itu. Dia amat syok dan tidak menyangka. Terlebih lagi saat melihat ibunya yang berlari keluar kamar tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Sejak tadi ia masih berada disana. Meski awalnya Itachi hanya merasa terganggu karna suara pertengkaran dikamarnya lantai 2. Berniat memastikan pendengaran, malah memergoki pembicaraan orangtua.

Anak seusianya memang belum mengerti, tapi sedikitnya ia paham akan sesuatu. Pertengkaran itu karna kehadiran adiknya. Haruskah ia menyesali kelahiran Sasuke yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya menjadi seperti ini?

"Cacat? Sasuke cacat? Dia... Bisu?"

Kenyataannya dunia memang sangat kejam dan tidak adil pada sebagian pihak. Termasuk Sasuke. Roda kehidupannya baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

Ini chap awalnya. Menurut kalian gimana? Sesuai yang nagi bilang diatas, ini planing lama dan waktu itu direquest paling banyak saat my life is different tamat. Baru sekarang direalisasikan dan di publish. Kalo ada yang lupa, yasudah lupakan. Kalo ada yang inget, selamat ternyata ingatan kalian cukup kuat. Wkwkwk...

Nagi agak bingung sih sama rate-nya. Soalnya nanti ada adegan kekerasan dibawah umur, itu masih termasuk K+ kah? Atau udah T? Atau M?

Temanya sih paling masuk kategori child abuse tapi ga separah fic sebelumnya ya. Itu frontal banget fugakunya. Etapi ga janji juga sih. Ah ga taulah.. Tolong kasih tau komentar dan kritikan kalian ya mengenai fic ini. Dan juga soal rate, nagi bener2 bingung soalnya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasu-chan… Ayo buka mulut. Aaaa~" Sesendok makanan meluncur layaknya pesawat di udara. Meliuk-liuk, menukik, lalu masuk ke dalam goa mungil yang ternyata adalah mulut seorang balita. "Pintaarr~ Sasu-chan, anak Ibu yang pintar, ne?" Usapan gemas menghamburkan helaian rambut hitam si mungil, diiringi dengan senyuman cerah antara ibu dan anak.

Balita berusia 4 tahun itu membuka mulutnya lagi, menunjuk-nunjuk dengan telunjuk kecilnya yang imut, meminta suapan nasi lagi kedalam mulutnya. Mikoto menyuapinya lagi, lalu mengambil sebutir nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir putranya dan kemudian menelannya. Disusul sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi tembam sang buah hati yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis layaknya balita pada umumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Im Not Perfect © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itachi? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto sedikit berteriak melihat putra sulungnya berlari menuruni tangga dan melewati ruang makan, dimana Mikoto tengah membuatkan susu formula untuk Sasuke. Si kecil hanya menggeliat di dalam dekapan sang ibu dan menggapai-gapaikan kedua tangannya di udara, hendak meraih kakaknya.

"Bermain, Bu… Yahiko, Konan, dan Nagato mengajakku berkumpul di taman," sahutnya. Itachi memutuskan memasuki dapur untuk menegak air dingin dalam kulkas, melepaskan dahaga yang menyekat kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Eh, eh, ada apa, Sasu-chan?" Mikoto berusaha menahan rontaan Sasuke yang terus menerus menggapaikan kedua tangannya pada Itachi. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara dan sesekali memahat tawa kecil yang lucu. "Sasu-chan mau main sama kakak?" Anggukan Sasuke menjadi jawabannya. "Itachi, ajak Sasuke main bersamamu ya?"

"Tidak mau," tolak Itachi cepat. Menaruh kembali botol minuman ke dalam kulkas seraya mengusap bibir bawahnya yang basah. "Aku kan ingin bermain bersama temanku, Bu," rengeknya.

"Tidak apa kan kalau mengajak adikmu? Lagipula, Sasuke tidak akan nakal, kau bisa mendudukannya di kotak pasir dan dia akan bermain sendiri."

"Tapi kan…."

"Dulu kau kan sudah berjanji akan mengajak Sasuke bermain bersamamu."

Itachi membuang napas singkat. "Aku kan sudah sering mengajaknya bermain dikamarku."

"Itachi~" Mikoto merajuk. Menatapnya dengan sorotan memohon karena Sasuke sudah terlihat hampir menangis dalam dekapannya. "Ibu mohon… Sekali ini saja. Jangan membuat Sasuke menangis, kau memangnya tidak kasihan?"

"Ya, ya, baiklah… Hanya kali ini saja kan?" tanya Itachi memastikan. Diambil alihnya tubuh kecil sang adik lalu menggendongnya di depan. Tangan-tangan mungil itu dengan cepat melingkar di lehernya dengan sebaris senyuman.

"Iya. Oh, Ibu mungkin akan pergi sebentar, jadi Ibu titipkan Sasu-chan padamu ya?" Sebelum beranjak dikecupnya pipi kedua putranya. Itachi melengos sambil membawa Sasuke, menimangnya sebentar untuk menentukan posisi yang pas untuk menggendongnya. Sementara Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan pelukan kecilnya pada leher Itachi. Dia merasa senang diajak bermain oleh kakaknya, terlebih mereka akan keluar rumah bersama.

 **.**

Di depan gundukan kotak pasir, Itachi mendudukan Sasuke di tengahnya. Berniat meninggalkan si kecil tetapi lengannya tertahan oleh genggaman adiknya.

"Apa?" hardiknya ketus.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada kakaknya. "Temani, Sasu, bermain istana pasir, kak.'

"Main saja sendiri. Sudah diam, jangan panggil aku di hadapan temanku ya!"

Manik onyx Sasuke mengerjap polos. Ia masih menahan ujung pakaian Itachi, namun lekas tersentak saat Itachi menepis tangannya kasar.

"Jangan menggangguku!" bentaknya. Itachi melempar segenggam pasir ke kepala Sasuke. Tidak peduli serpihannya membuat mata Sasuke kelilipan dan memerah. Bibir si kecil tampak bergetar, menangis tanpa suara, namun tetap tak diacuhkan oleh si kakak. Dengan entengnya, dia malah meninggalkan Sasuke kemudian menghampiri ketiga temannya yang baru saja datang dan tengah duduk diatas ayunan.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahui Mikoto, Itachi tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mengajak Sasuke bermain, tidak pernah menjaganya, tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Karena Itachi selalu mengabaikannya, menjahatinya, dan sangat sering membentaknya. Anehnya Sasuke tidak pernah kapok dan selalu mendekati Itachi berulang kali.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang sedang tertawa dan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Sementara dirinya lagi-lagi tak diacuhkan. Tangannya menggenggam butiran pasir yang keluar dari sela-sela jarinya. Mencoba bersikap tegar dan berusaha untuk merangkai istana pasir sendirian.

Tangan dan kakinya belepotan pasir, bajunya sampai kotor, tetapi senyumnya terus terpoles tanpa henti. Ia ingin menunjukan hasil karyanya nanti pada Itachi, sebelum ada seseorang yang melempar batu besar kearah gundukan bangunan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun seorang diri. Lagi-lagi matanya kemasukan debu.

"Lihat, ada si bisu," ejek salah seorang anak yang membawa seekor anjing. Anak itu mendekat bersama dua orang kawannya. Memulai untuk menjahili Sasuke seperti biasa. Menarik rambutnya, menyeret kakinya yang tidak pernah bergerak karena Sasuke lumpuh. Sesuai perkataan dokter Tsunade beberapa tahun lalu, ada semacam kelainan pada susunan syaraf tulang kakinya.

Sasuke hanya menangis. Merintih tanpa suara, melirik kakaknya yang tetap tak acuh. Ia ingin meminta tolong tapi dia bisu, ingin berlari tapi kakinya lumpuh. Sasuke pasrah saat dirinya dipaksa memasuki sebuah lubang dalam kotak pasir dan sebagian tubuhnya ditimbun lalu diinjak-injak dari atas.

Mata dan hidungnya sudah memerah karna terus-terusan menangis. Pipinya yang chubby basah dengan airmatanya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia melirik kearah Itachi, dan kali ini sang kakak melihatnya, namun berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya. Tetap acuh seakan tidak mempedulikan tangisan Sasuke.

"Ayo keluar kalau bisa, gunakan kakimu bodoh," Tawa mengejek ketiga anak itu menambah derasnya linangan airmata Sasuke. Tangannya yang tidak ikut dikubur berusaha menarik dirinya, tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke terlalu lemah. Ia sudah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis dan juga menahan kejahilan Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. Sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mereka menjambak dan mencubiti lengan Sasuke hingga memerah. Bahkan Kiba sampai memasukan segenggam pasir kedalam mulut Sasuke, menahannya beberapa saat, lalu melepasnya ketika Sasuke hampir muntah karena tersedak.

Tak lama setelah Itachi selesai bermain dengan ketiga temannya barulah ia menghampiri Sasuke. Adiknya tergeletak pasrah dan kelelahan. Wajahnya sembab dan terisak dengan napas yang putus-putus. Jangan lupakan ketiga anak kecil yang masih sibuk mengusilinya.

"Sudah cukup!" Itachi menyalak seraya mengangkat Sasuke dari dalam timbunan pasir, "Pergi sana!" usirnya. Tangannya membantu Sasuke untuk membersihkan sisa pasir di mulutnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk, masih menangis dan memeluk leher kakaknya karena ketakutan.

Ketiga anak itu mencibir, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Itachi kemudian berlari pergi.

"Makanya, jangan mengikutiku lagi, mengerti? Aku malu jika harus membawamu keluar tahu!" Ucapan Itachi malah semakin membuat adiknya menangis. Tapi dia tidak peduli, toh ia tidak terganggu sedikitpun karena adiknya kan bisu. Meski menangis kencangpun tidak akan ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

"Astaga! Kenapa Sasu-chan menangis Itachi? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa kotor seperti itu?" Baru saja sampai didepan pintu, Mikoto nyaris terkena serangan jantung, melihat putra kesayangannya duduk di lantai dengan pakaian kotor dan penampilan kusut. Ditambah si bungsu masih saja menangis sampai matanya sembab dan bengkak. Sementara Itachi enak-enakan tertidur di sofa selama berjam-jam.

"Hn, diusili anak-anak di taman. Siapa suruh ingin ikut denganku," Itachi mencibir dengan mata yang masih tertutup karena mengantuk.

"Kau tidak membelanya?"

"Tentu saja aku membelanya," dusta Itachi. Ia bangkit dan lekas duduk di atas sofa. "Karena itu aku kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa. Kupikir Sasuke sudah berhenti menangis, suaranya kan tidak ada. Dia itu kan bisu, Bu."

Bibir Mikoto bergetar. Hatinya ngilu saat mendengar ucapan Itachi yang seperti menyindir fisik adiknya yang tidak sempurna. Untuk sesaat Mikoto hanya diam. Menimang si kecil seraya membersihkan liur dan airmata diwajah anaknya. Mengecup kedua pipinya yang lembab, kemudian mendekap untuk mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan, Ibu, ya…," bisiknya lirih di dekat telinga Sasuke. Si bungsu masih terlihat sesegukan karena terlalu lama menangis. Pandangannya beralih pada Itachi yang terlihat tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan adiknya. Ia tahu, selama ini sang suami sudah berhasil mendidik dan menghasut si sulung agar menolak kehadiran si bungsu. Hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha enggan menerima kehadiran Sasuke, berbeda dengan keluarga asalnya, Sarutobi.

Dulu Mikoto sempat terpikir untuk meminta cerai. Tetapi keinginan itu lekas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang ayah, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Beliau berkata perceraian itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Tidak akan ada penyelesaian dengan mengambil tindakan egois seperti itu. Anaklah yang nantinya akan menjadi korban. Bukankah jika dilanjutkan sama saja? Sasuke-lah yang akan menjadi korban kekejaman keluarga besar sang suami jika ia terus bertahan.

"Sasuke memang tidak sempurna. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia bisu dan juga lumpuh. Karena itulah sebagai anak tertua, Ibu ingin kau melindungi adikmu, Itachi. Kau terlahir dengan fisik yang sempurna, tidak seperti Sasuke. Kalau bukan padamu Ibu menitipkannya, lalu pada siapa lagi?" Sebisa mungkin Mikoto mencoba untuk bersabar. Berbicara dengan nada lembut khas seorang ibu pada anaknya. Rupanya hal itu berhasil membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Ada apa ini?" tegur Fugaku yang baru saja pulang kerja. Mukanya kelihatan kusut dan semakin kusut saat tahu Sasuke berada dihadapannya. "Singkirkan anak itu. Sebentar lagi rekan bisnisku akan datang kemari," Ditariknya kerah leher pakaian Sasuke sampai nyaris terjengkang kebelakang. Melihat itu kesabarannya beberapa detik lalu hancur begitu saja. Mikoto geram. Ia tidak terima putra kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Anata!"

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu menyingkirkannya dari sini."

"Aku tidak meminta itu! Jangan pernah menyentuh putraku lagi!"

"Siapa juga yang ingin menyentuhnya?" katanya sinis. Ia merangkul Itachi yang baru saja berdiri dan hendak ke kamarnya. "Putraku hanya Itachi. Anak itu bukan siapa-siapa disini. Cepat bawa pergi!" usirnya kasar. Tangannya lagi-lagi menarik kerah pakaian Sasuke, merebutnya secepat kilat dari dekapan Mikoto dan menyeretnya keluar seperti halnya mengusir anak kucing. Mikoto dan Itachi sempat tersentak melihat kekejaman Fugaku. Dengan teganya ia melempar Sasuke ke teras depan.

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya Mikoto sampai menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan membiarkan Sasuke direbut dalam dekapannya sendiri. Sekarang ia menyesal. Berlari secepat mungkin dan menggendong Sasuke yang sedang menangis karena lutut dan siku tangannya memar menghantam lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia masih kecil, Anata! Jangan memperlakukannya sekejam ini! Dia anakmu!" teriak Mikoto murka. Sedikitpun ia tidak takut menatap balik onyx tajam Fugaku yang sedang memaku onyx kelam miliknya yang berkaca-kaca. Didekapnya Sasuke seerat mungkin. Takut tiba-tiba Fugaku merebut si kecil dari dekapannya lagi seperti tadi.

Dengan angkuhnya Fugaku mengedikkan bahu. Ekspresinya terkesan datar dan tampak dingin. "Seingatku nama anak itu tidak pernah tercatat dalam silsilah keluargaku, Koi. Kau lupa, hn? Anak itu memakai marga Sarutobi bukan Uchiha. Jadi dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini sampai kapanpun."

"Aku tidak membahas masalah marga atau silsilah keluarga. Yang sedang kubahas mengenai Sasuke adalah anak-"

"Cukup! Jangan mengatakan lelucon yang tidak perlu!" geramnya dengan nada berat dan dalam. "Haruskah kuulangi kalau putraku hanyalah Itachi Uchiha!"

Suara Mikoto tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Napasnya tertahan, seiring dengan detakan jantungnya yang nyaris berhenti. Tangannya yang sedang memeluk Sasuke bergetar. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan amarah serta rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kau! Teganya…," Bibir plum berkilau Nyonya Uchiha bergetar hebat. Ia terisak pelan. Menyalurkan kesedihannya dengan cara menciumi pipi Sasuke yang telah basah oleh airmata si kecil.

"Aku tidak akan mengakuinya," Suara Fugaku melirih. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Sesuatu seperti merajam hatinya yang sekeras batu. "Jadi berhentilah berbicara yang tidak perlu. Singkirkan dia, Koi. Kolegaku akan sampai sebentar lagi," Fugaku membalik badannya, ia merangkul Itachi kemudian lekas membawanya meninggalkan ruangan depan. Dimana Mikoto masih mendekap Sasuke dengan tubuh yang membeku di tempat.

Pelukan Sasuke kian mengerat pada leher ibunya. Hatinya juga sakit, walau ia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya membenci dirinya, tetapi ia mengerti kalau baru saja Fugaku mengusirnya seperti biasa. Perlahan Sasuke menggerakan jarinya untuk menghapus arakan sungai kecil dipipi Mikoto. Memberikan senyum tipis seolah ingin menghibur kepedihan hati sang ibu.

Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu terlihat sangat tegar. Meski masih kecil, dia sudah mengerti posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan. Terlebih lagi pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, selalu dirinyalah yang menjadi pemicu hal tersebut.

Mikoto menangkap tangan mungil itu untuk ia kecup. "Ibu akan mencari dokter yang hebat untuk menyembuhkanmu, nak. Ibu berjanji… Karena itu, bersabarlah…," Ucapan menghibur itu sepertinya lebih cocok ditujukan untuknya sekarang. Karena sebagai seorang ibu tentu dirinya adalah orang pertama yang akan tersakiti jika anaknya dilukai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini lanjutannya setelah sekian lama. Sebenernya chapter ini udah ada di dokumen tab berbulan-bulan lalu, tapi karena saya ga pede jadilah saya pendem tulisan abal ini sendirian. Hahaha...

Mungkin saya akan ketik lanjutannya pelan-pelan. Waktu itu udah sempet diketik panjang sampai beberapa chapter namun sayangnya hilang, yang tersisa cuma chapter ini aja yang kebetulan masih nangkring walau sebagian. Ckckck, masih adakah yang berminat membaca kelanjutannya?


End file.
